


Talk to You

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, Frottage, M/M, season four spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance has his suspicions about "Shiro" and only knows of one person who might know for sure, too bad he is gone with the Blade of Marmora now.





	Talk to You

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this from two things -  
> 1) a post going around saying Lance could be the one to realize Shiro is Kuron.  
> and  
> 2) a post about wanting Lance to hit on BOM!Keith without knowing its Keith.
> 
> So here we go... I wanted to write full blown smut but meh, didn't happen. This is also unedited/unbeated so yeah lmao
> 
> Enjoy!

I’ve made a mistake…

Those words continued to drum in Lance’s mind as he continued to speed through this seemingly uninhabited planet on a borrowed ship. The mistake wasn’t him taking off, as Pidge and Keith seemed allowed and capable of doing whatever they pleased, it wouldn’t hurt for him to go off on his own missions, but the fact he was now on this planet with no lead to what, or who, he was looking for.

He’d left briefly after Prince Lotor had decided to join their coalition. He didn’t agree with it, didn’t trust the guy, especially with the way the man stared at Allura - it unsettled him. But more than that, he didn’t like how Shiro was so accepting of the prince. Out of all of them, Lance had thought Shiro, as leader, would be more apprehensive of their enemy now joining their ranks - but he wasn’t. He was fine with it.

It was then Lance had grown… suspicious… of Shiro. Or was that Shiro at all?

Lance shook his head at that thought. It was a crazy notion, one he didn’t really want to think too deeply on, but at the same time he was looking for a certain person all because of it - the one person who would definitely lay it on the line and tell him if his hunch could be correct, or if he was just being crazy. The one person who would never lie to him, even when it could piss him off.

After Keith had been saved by Lotor, the other disappeared with the Blade again - that had put some faith in Lotor within Lance. If Keith was completely suspicious of Lotor, he would have stayed… right? But at the same time, perhaps his mission with the Blade was more important to him, and perhaps… he was aware of how Voltron was fine without him.

Except it wasn’t.

Lance knew deep in his bones that Keith was now the rightful leader, he was his leader. It was something he didn’t want to admit, something he felt himself embarrassed to admit, but there it was. He had believed in Keith and wanted to still believe in him. Even if the other was off doing these Blade missions. More importantly, the whole Shiro thing… he needed to know if his gut instincts were wrong or not.

He slowed his ship down as he squinted - the air was full of a fog that made it impossible to see through. Lance sighed and made sure his helmet’s mouth guard was on, providing him with oxygen, as he stepped out. He squinted toward the fog. Keith’s signal had said he was on this planet, but he hadn’t received any other signals since landing… maybe this was a mistake.

His ear twitched at the sound of rustling and then, a dark figure was moving towards him, blade flashing.

He yelped, but the person stopped - blade of marmora mask unmoving. He sighed.

“Oh thank god, it’s just a blade member. I was wondering if you could lead me to where Keith is.”

The member was unmoving, the creepy eyes on the mask made Lance want to shiver. He could practically hear the darth vader breath in his mind and it did help lighten the mood for him. Before he could question this marmorite, it began walking ahead of him. Lance lifted one shoulder and followed it. He sniffed.

“I’m sure you know about Keith, he looks like me, is the pilot of the Black Lion… or was. He’s only part Galra, which is like super cool, right?”

The marmorite didn’t respond, their body moving through the fog in a steady march. Lance resisted the urge to sigh, but continued following.

“I need to talk to him, it’s important, so I hope you know where he is. I think something may be wrong with the team, I think he’d know what to do - which is embarrassing to admit, by the way.”

Still no reaction. Lance was getting kind of tired of talking to this marmorite over something it probably didn’t care about. Lance let his eyes roam over the marmorite’s form. It was slight in build, making Lance believe it may be female… His eyes roamed over the marmorite’s hips - they did swell, just a bit… and that ass. Lance flushed.

He didn’t stare at a woman’s bottom often - he did catch a glimpse of Allura in her suit a few times and got to look at her lovely heart shaped bottom, enjoying the way it moved, but this ass… wow. What an ass. It was shapely and Lance knew if it were unclothed, it would be an ample peach shape. He wanted to grab onto that butt and squeeze, but he also valued his life. Still, he wanted to test the waters - he’d never flirted with a Galra before, what better way to start than now, with an ally?

“So, does Keith ever talk about his teammates to you guys? Because my name is Lance, you may have heard of me - the universe started knowing me by Loverboy Lance, I think I could show you how well that title suits me.”

The marmorite seemed to stumble at that. Ah, a reaction. A cute one at that. He could picture the purple face within that mask - flushed, perhaps? Lance beamed.

“I’ll give you some time to think about it, but I think I could make it worth your while.”

The marmorite made it to some enclosure - a cave. Once inside, the smell of a contained fire made Lance smile. The marmorite had been staying here. He looked around.

“Is Keith in here?”

The mask on the marmorite’s face rippled and disappeared to reveal a definitely blushing face, dark eyes a little red too - thoroughly embarrassed.

But there was no purple skin, no - it was a very familiar face, one that made Lance want to curl up and die.

“Keith!”

Lance stared at Keith, mortification in his eyes but more than that, he had oggled Keith’s ass… a very fine ass. Lance felt himself slowly relax though because, he would be lying if he admitted to have never looked at Keith’s ass prior to this… he swallowed as Keith cleared his throat.

“You… wanted to talk to me?”

“You could have let me know it was you!”

“I thought you knew!”

Lance ignored the heat on his face. “I was gushing about you! To your face!!”

Keith licked his lips, his cheeks still pink - of course Lance wasn’t going to bring up the flirting, but they both knew it had happened. A silence floated between them for another moment before Keith asked again.

“What did you want to ask me?”

Lance fought back his embarrassment, eyes focusing. “Right, do you think it’s strange that Shiro accepted Lotor so quickly?”

Keith’s lips twitched downward, his dark eyes narrowing. It was an unmistakable sign that perhaps Lance’s hunch was right. If Keith felt this way… Lance stiffened, facing Keith completely now.

“You feel it too, don’t you? That Shiro-”

Keith raised a hand, his eyes clenched shut and Lance knew the other didn’t want to think it, didn’t want to hear that voiced because if it were true… that this Shiro wasn’t actually Shiro… where was the real one? Was he even still alive at this point? It made Lance’s pulse hammer and his heart ache.

“I don’t know, okay?” said Keith, looking at Lance. “But the Black Lion wouldn’t accept this person if he wasn’t a capable leader, right?”

‘This person’, in so many words, Keith had said it - that they both think this Shiro wasn’t the true Shiro. Lance licked his lips.

“Zarkon had been chosen once.”

“Zarkon hadn’t always been corrupt either.”

Lance groaned, slumping forward until he finally mustered up the courage to admit what he was really feeling. “I think you’re a better leader.”

Keith’s eyes widened at that, his arms falling from their crossed pose and he was about to argue with Lance, causing the other to cut to the chase.

“No, listen. I understand you want to focus on your Blade training or whatever, I respect that. But when it’s all said and done… I liked you as our leader, sure you had your faults and you weren’t great at the start, but you were a good leader Keith and Shiro… this Shiro… I don’t think it's right. I think when you come back, Black will want you to lead.”

Keith looked away from Lance, mouth pinching and eyes downcast. It made Lance feel a strange urge to bring Keith into his arms. He looked so lost.

“Or, you know, you could have your red lion back - I’m sure Red would take you back.”

Keith’s head whipped back towards Lance, his eyes narrowing now. “Is this what this is actually about? You feeling as if you're the discard?”

The anger in that tone was enough for Lance to be baited, his hands balling into fists. “What about you? The whole Blade of Marmora thing is just an excuse to let Shiro pilot Black again and for me to keep piloting Red!”

“Who cares who pilots what! The Blade needs me just as much as Voltron did, we are making headway-”

“You’re main objective was finding Lotor, wasn’t it? Lotor found us, he’s with us now! So what are you doing with the Blade now, huh?”

Keith’s teeth clenched, bearing at Lance. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I think I know enough… Keith, you don’t have to pull away from us.”

It was such a Shiro thing to say that Lance felt proud of himself and it seemed to placate Keith too - which made him feel all the more better for saying something. Keith sighed, back slumping against the cave wall as the fire crackled.

“I know that, and I’m sorry for worrying you guys.”

For worrying you.

Lance smiled at that, but then Keith continued.

“But this is important to me. The Blade is doing great things, just like Voltron. My place is with them, I can feel it - I know that sounds crazy, but-”

“No, I get it. But Keith, you know everyone misses you. You weren’t just Keith, the loner… you weren’t just Keith the leader. Voltron is our family, you are a part of that family. I miss being able to make fun of my faux brother.”

Keith snorted. “Please tell me you don’t actually look at me like a brother.”

Lance frowned at that, but then the thought of Keith’s ass floated in his head and well, no, he didn’t - he definitely didn’t view Keith as a brother. He blushed and coughed, making Keith raise an eyebrow at that.

“Would that be so bad? Seeing you as a brother?”

“No, but…”

“But?”

“It would be weird. I’ve never had brothers before. I mean, I see Shiro as my brother, but…”

“Not me?” asked Lance, curious now on just how Keith did see him… and how he saw Keith. At the beginning, Lance had seen Keith as this obstacle, a rival that he had to beat at all costs. But there was also this part of him that admired him. Keith was cool and did a lot of cool things - of course he’d admire him to a degree. But then he got to know him, really know him, and things began shifting inside of him. He found himself looking at Keith in a whole different light, one that only grew - especially under the few months of being Keith’s right hand man.

He missed those feelings, if he were to be honest.

Maybe wanting Keith to return to Voltron was selfish of him, maybe he was just doing it because he didn’t feel the same synergy he had felt with Keith, Shiro was great and his hero, but there wasn’t that connection he felt with Keith, it was different now and felt all wrong. Or maybe that was all in his head, maybe Keith felt the same as leader - the synergy was all off because he wasn’t Shiro’s right hand anymore.

“I don’t see you as a brother, no. But, you are important to me.”

Lance looked at Keith, pushing negative thoughts aside. Keith was looking at him with respect, trust, and something he couldn’t put his finger on. It made Lance smile.

“Besides, it would be super weird for your brother to hit on you.”

The jab made Lance wince and he growled. “It’s not my fault you have a hot ass!”

The good mirth was wiped off of Keith’s face, his eyes widening in shock and it took a moment for Lance to register what he had said. He hadn’t mentioned Keith’s ass at all when he had been hitting on ‘the marmorite’... shit.

Keith tilted his head, a cocky expression on his face. “You think my ass is hot?”

“Keith, knock it off.”

“Were you checking it out as I was leading you here?”

Keith’s tone was playful, but the truth was so embarrassing. Lance groaned and finally exploded.

“Yes! Alright? I was checking out your ass! But in my defense, I thought you were a girl marmorite, okay!?”

“Marmorite? You call the Blades marmorites?”

“Yeah? What of it.”

Keith snorted, shaking his head with a soft smile. “I was only teasing you, you know.”

Lance glowered at him, stiffening when Keith grew closer to him - Lance couldn’t help but let his eyes wander - the marmora outfit was really nice to look at on Keith, sculpting to his body in ways that should be illegal. He swallowed as Keith spoke again.

“I don’t really mind you checking out my ass either.”

Keith backed away with those words, walking away from Lance - a small saunter in his step as he walked over to what appeared to be some sort of control panel set up - obviously contacting Kolivan. Still, Lance couldn’t help but eye that ass, now that he was granted access (sort of?). What did it mean that Keith was okay with it? He hadn’t even been paying attention to whatever Keith had been saying, only vaguely aware of the screen flickering off and only coming to full attention when Keith turned around - his eyes dark with something that made Lance’s stomach furl.

“What was that about?”

“Just updating Kolivan. No sign of anything suspicious on this planet, I was going to move on in the next quintent.”

“Oh. Guess I should head back to the group then…”

“Or,”

“Or?”

Keith looked at him and Lance swore a blush was on that face.

“Or you could stay this quintent with me, we can discuss our thoughts on that person being…”

Lance fidgeted, but when he looked at Keith, he saw something vulnerable in him too - like he was asking him to stay. He stretched, throwing his arms up and then cupping the back of his head. “I guess I can stay with you, I mean, if you’d miss me that much.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but smiled. He returned to the fire. 

“There isn’t much in ways of keeping warm, just the fire.”

Lance shrugged, sitting down next to Keith - the fire and Keith himself keeping him warm. “I’ve been in worse, you know I used to pilot Blue, right? I had ice powers!”

Keith smiled at that. The fire crackled between them and Lance was well aware of Keith’s presence next to him. His imagination was on fire as well, smoldering images of Keith leaning into him with that damn skin tight suit, flaming thoughts of Keith without that suit - molten thoughts of Keith impaling himself on Lance’s dick… god, Lance couldn’t stop thinking about it and soon enough, Keith might see the repercussions of such thoughts.

“So are we going to discuss fake Shiro or…”

Keith snorted. “Fake Shiro…”

“Well! Doesn’t it seem fishy? I mean, yeah, he’d been gone for months! Who grows their hair that fast?”

“We don’t even know if he was even in the same reality! For all we know Black could have transported Shiro anywhere, anytime! His body might have aged with it.”

“Okay, okay… fine, that’s fair, but you can’t tell me you haven’t had suspicions. Shiro has been acting different, you can’t deny that.”

“Okay, yeah, I can’t. But that doesn’t mean Shiro isn’t Shiro… look, we just gotta trust him.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re chilling with the marmorites and what do we get? We get Prince L’oreal.”

“L’oreal?”

“Have you seen his hair? Ugh!”

Keith’s nose wrinkled. “You would care about that.”

“Don’t worry mullet, your hair takes the cake though.”

“You saying you actually like my hair?”

Lance sucked in his lips, as if something sour had been injected in his mouth, but then he seemed to relax. “Yeah, actually, I do.”

Keith raised an eyebrow while Lance continued. “It looks so soft.”

And with that, Lance carded a hand through Keith’s hair. The feel of Keith locking up on him, the sound of the intake of breath, and then feeling of him leaning into the touch, melted Lance. The sight of Keith relaxing into Lance petting his hair made Lance grow bolder. He leaned into Keith, whose eyes were closed - half moons of happiness, lips curled in contentment as Lance’s fingers raked over his scalp. Lance swallowed as he leaned closer and closer.

“Lance-”

He swallowed his name, leaving those lips that weren’t supposed to be this soft. Why were his lips this soft? Keith groaned into the kiss, Lance swallowed the groans greedily, deepening the kiss as he explored this new sensation. Keith gasped into his lips, their tongues twining, kiss becoming open mouthed and oh so messy. Lance’s groin pulsed as he swallowed saliva - his own or Keith’s, he wasn’t sure, but hell, he was so into this.

Keith broke the kiss, his eyes dark and heady.

Lance blushed. “Uhm… yeah.”

Keith’s eyes didn’t waver, not as he stood up, nor as he sat down - in Lance’s lap.

“Uhhhm!” exclaimed Lance, his cheeks growing even hotter. Keith smirked at him.

“My turn.”

Lance’s exploration had been wet and messy and full of curiosity. Keith’s was full of heat, desire, and oh god, the way the other licked into his mouth, the way he rut his hips… Lance groaned into that mouth, tugging at that bottom lip before licking back into that hot mouth. The cave made the sound of their kisses echo in a way that made Lance’s whole body tune in to it - making him hyper aware of the sensations coursing through him and how damn hard he was.

Keith broke the kiss again. “Like that?”

Lance growled. “Yeah, why’d you stop?”

Keith chuckled, swooping in for another kiss. Lance then reached down to cup that ass - the one he’d been fantasizing over and oh, oh yeah… it felt great in his hands. The firmness didn’t take away from a plushness that was of a great ass...and now Lance had a great need to see that ass bouncing on his cock, flushed pink-peach and spread. Shit, he was so hard and he wanted to fuck Keith.

Keith groaned when Lance’s palms began kneading his ass, moving his cheeks in rough circles. “Lance… ngh!”

Oh, fuck yes.

His arousal pulsed as he rut up against Keith’s, rubbing together as he massaged that magnificent ass. Keith’s back bowed and he cried out, coming inside that damned suit. Lance wasn’t far behind him, wanting to cry at the fact he came inside his paladin suit and not inside of Keith.

Keith slumped in Lance’s arms, panting while Lance continued to rub his ass, softer now - soothing. Keith hummed.

Lance purred. “That was…”

“Good?”

“Better than that, incredible.”

Keith moaned and then swat at Lance’s hands. “Stop playing with my ass.”

“You liked it.”

Keith couldn’t deny that. Lance grinned, causing Keith to roll his eyes. “Let’s get cleaned up and then sleep.”

“Are you really heading back to the marmorites tomorrow?”

Keith looked at him, really looked at him, his eyes soft but determined.

“Yes.”

Lance sucked in a breath. “Okay, I can’t stop you… but please, keep in touch. We have fucking Prince Lotor near us.”

“He saved my life. He might not be that bad.”

Lance raised a dubious eyebrow, wanting to point out the smarmy way Lotor may or may not be acting around Allura, but he couldn’t find it within himself to really. He sighed, removing his paladin armor to clean himself, catching sight of pale flesh as Keith did the same with his blade uniform - clicking his tongue at the mess he’d made, until he caught Lance staring. He smirked and Lance blushed.

Keith finished cleaning and returned to the conversation. “I always keep in touch, you don’t have to worry about that and I’ll make sure if anything does happen, I’ll have a way to get there as soon as possible.”

Meaning, Keith would probably somehow stick close by - undetected by Lotor, but able to keep an eye on them all. It made Lance feel better, if only a little.

He yawned and stretched one arm out, leaving it out. He frowned and cracked an eye open - notcing Keith eyeing him.

“Um, hello, I’m offering to be your boyfriend pillow, get over here.”

Keith snorted, but actually listened - laying down against Lance’s outstretched arm, which promptly curled around him, bringing them close together. Lance breathed in the scent of Keith and the crackling fire… even if they were on some distant planet, right now… this felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I went to edit the tags for spoilers and I shit you not, my cat steps on my power bar and my computer shuts off >_< sorry to those who read and got spoiled possibly??


End file.
